Placental and umbilical cord blood collection procedures currently utilize a 17 gauge needle attached to a collection bag. The placental and cord blood collection procedure is currently performed by a health care provider using hands to stabilize the needle and the placenta or umbilical cord because no other technique or methods have been successful. The current procedure poses a hazard of possible needle stick to the health care provider during insertion of the needle into the slippery cord.
Currently known devices include a two part collection container in which a portion of the umbilical cord is cut and placed within the container. The umbilical cord is then allowed to drip or empty its blood content into the collection container. Since the collection method is via a drip, there is also potential for contamination of the blood sample with the mother's blood. The device is primarily aimed at collection of blood from the umbilical cord in small amounts for testing as it does not collect blood via needle insertion into the umbilical vein.
Other safety devices employ safety features only during needle insertion and do not protect the user from needle stick injuries before and after use of the needle.
One device provides a needle impenetrable device to receive the cord and secure it in place during insertion. However, the device includes a needle on a “malleable arm” and does not include needle protection before insertion e.g. a retractable needle or following insertion and completion of collection. There is therefore still an opportunity for needle stick injury to the user after needle is removed from umbilical cord.
Therefore there is a need for a placental and cord blood collection device that secures a needle in place in an umbilical cord and provides safety during the entire collection process by having the needle protected before, during, and after use, to help solve the safety problem currently encountered during cord blood collection. The present invention solves the need by providing a blood collection safety device to prevent needle stick before, during, and after use, while also reducing the risk of contamination with the mother's blood during cord blood collection.